ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Tom and Jerry: A Very Merry Little Christmas Story - (Movie)
Tom and Jerry: A Very Merry Little Christmas Story is Zoe McPhee's Original Tom and Jerry Direct To Television film . American/ British buddy musical, Drama and Adventure Christmas themed flash cartoon animated film made by Warner Bros Animation Studios Glasgow, Turner Entertainment, Vanity Entertainment, Tom & Jerry Films Company, Renegade Animation UK and Zoe McPhee Productions. Plot Tom and Jerry are back for another of their festive season heartwarming film when cat and mouse duo will take the road from America to Scotland to see their best friend, Zoe for the festive season but they have to go over some obstacles on their journey to Scotland. Sadly Zoe had a terrible day in the college training restaurant kitchen as nobody helped her that she ended up packing up her stuff but she hasn't got a chance to escape from her nightmare. At the end of that day Zoe saw her BFF's Tom and Jerry on her college bus and when Zoe got on her college bus she hugged Tom and Jerry. After Zoe gone home, cat and mouse took the bus to Glasgow for some Christmas shopping and see the Christmas wonders of Glasgow to get they into the festive sprint. One week later... Tom and Jerry told Zoe to courage her to try best and don't bother with anyone in her college training restaurant kitchen and the plan worked for Zoe that when she got minutes to spare to help the others to do the dishes, plate up sauces and soup and almost everything to return others the flavor to make it up from that week she let the others down. The Next day when Zoe went to college but she wasn't want to be there with the other idiotic class but there's no chance she can escape until in that afternoon her Gran and her gran's friend picked Zoe up from college. Later that day Zoe and her Gran went food shopping for Thursday, also for Zoe's little sister and brothers coming around for dinner and then sincerely Zoe told her gran about her secret Santa thing with her classmates, meeting her core class lecturer George and maybe her and her classmates might go to a pub restaurant called Wetherspoon for a lunch and couple of drinks that Scott had told me at the last minute on that day that it wasn't good enough. Then the big day finally came Zoe woke up from her good night sleep and got dressed, also she got something to eat before her and her gran head out in the bad cold weather outside. At Whifflet train station somehow Zoe met her two BFF's Tom and Jerry at the train station with a smile and then them find out that one train was cancelled due to a power cut at Hamilton Central train station and the other train was delayed for some reason. Tom and Jerry told Zoe that them will be watching her and watch out for any nasty action towards Zoe herself, you'll be wondering what's will happen then..... Film Chapter/ Transcripts: Songs: Soundtrack: Characters/ Voice Cast: Television Air Relases Dates: Home Video Relases Dates: Trivia: * Rated PG - Contains very mild bad language, scary scenes, threat and some scenes that some viewers might find it upsetting.